La mia prima partita
by Lilya
Summary: Draco Malfoy riesamina la partita di Quidditch - la sua prima partita - appena conclusa. Also translated in English


La mia prima partita

Nota dell'autore: so bene che la prima partita di Draco Malfoy come Cercatore è stata contro Grifondoro, purtroppo questa fan fiction si basa sul fatto che suddetta prima partita sia stata combattuta contro i Corvonero. Spero vogliate perdonarmi per questo piccolo cambiamento, ma in caso contrario non avrei potuto scrivere una sola riga. 

Oggi ho giocato la mia prima partita di Quidditch e ho perso. 

Tutti pensano che io non abbia sentimenti né emozioni, ma sbagliano: non mi ero mai sentito tanto nervoso prima, nemmeno allo Smistamento. Ieri sera ho cominciato ad andare avanti in automatico, senza sapere bene quello che facevo. Nonostante non toccassi cibo da circa dodici ore, stamattina non avevo per niente fame ma mi sono costretto a buttare giù qualcosa: se non avessi mangiato tutti avrebbero capito che ero nervoso, ammesso che se ne accorgessero. Subito dopo colazione siamo andati a prepararci e mentre controllavo un'ultima volta la mia Nimbus duemilauno, ho sentito distintamente le parole di Hermione Granger risuonarmi all'orecchio: Nessuno nella squadra del Grifondoro si è dovuto _comprare_ l'ammissione. _Loro_ sono stati scelti per il talento. Ho stretto convulsamente il mio manico di scopa: dovevo assolutamente acchiappare il Boccino prima del Cercatore di Corvonero. Adrian mi ha lanciato un'occhiata preoccupata: Tutto a posto, Draco?. Ho fatto solo cenno di sì con la testa: non riuscivo a trovare la voce per rispondere. Dovevo vincere quella partita, dovevo vincerla a tutti i costi. Mentre ci preparavamo ad entrare in campo, Adrian mi è venuto vicino e mi ha detto di non prenderla troppo sul serio. Non è questione di vita o di morte mi ha detto. Io ho pensato: Per me sì ma ho preferito non dirlo ad alta voce. Mentre entravamo in campo tra i fischi di Corvonero, Tassorosso e qualche Grifondoro e gli incoraggiamenti dei Serpeverde, mi sono venuti i crampi allo stomaco per il nervoso ma ho fatto finta di niente. Fortunatamente mi sono passati non appena mi sono staccato da terra. La partita è stata combattuta piuttosto bene: i Corvonero erano in gamba, sono pronto a scommettere che alcuni schemi se li inventano loro, perché sono sicuro di non averli mai visti. Un paio di volte io e la Cercatrice di Corvonero abbiamo avvistato il boccino ma per un motivo o per l'altro non siamo riusciti a prenderlo. Poi, all'improvviso…Uno scintillio dorato captato con la coda dell'occhio, una virata strettissima, una picchiata decisa e il Boccino era stretto nella mia sinistra. Mentre scendevo a terra ho dovuto sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre perché quasi non ci credevo. Ero così felice! In quel momento ho pensato: Ecco, visto, ho preso il Boccino, ce l'ho fatta, forse non sono poi l'ultimo degli imbecilli, valgo quanto gli altri. Adesso rido di una risata amara. Perché vedete, nell'esatto momento in cui Flitt mi dava una pacca sulla spalla, ho sentito qualcuno dei Corvonero dire: Eh, già, con la scopa ultimo modello son bravi tutti. Lo sanno tutti che si è comprato l'ammissione in squadra. So che avrei dovuto fregarmene, dire qualcosa tipo "la volpe e l'uva" ma…Non ci sono riuscito. Improvvisamente su di me si è abbattuta un'ondata di gelo. Ho sentito un gran freddo e lo sento ancora: non è bastata una doccia bollente né due ore  passate accanto al fuoco per levarmelo di dosso. E so anche perché: il freddo che sento non si trova fuori, bensì dentro di me. Giù in sala comune Flitt e gli altri stanno festeggiando: sono stato un po' con loro, poi sono scivolato fuori senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse e sono venuto qui, a pensare. In questo momento mi trovo sul tetto della Torre Ovest: sopra di me vedo il cielo chiazzato di nuvole grigie. Non dovrei stare qui: la Torre Ovest è abbandonata da anni e potrebbe essere pericoloso ma non mi importa. Adesso ho la certezza assoluta che non vincerò mai una partita di Quidditch: anche quando riuscirò a prendere il Boccino, perderò comunque perché sarò sempre quello-che-si-è-comprato-l'ammissione-in-squadra-per-essere-in-competizione-con-Potter. Cose del genere riescono a toglierti tutto il gusto della vittoria. Il sole sta tramontando, ma non è ancora buio. Mi piace questo momento della giornata, quando tutto il mondo è avvolto nella penombra. Mi piace quando è così. Penombra…È anche una bella parola. Ha un bel suono: dolce, rassicurante…La luce fa male e l'oscurità fa paura, ma la penombra è diversa: non ti ferisce gli occhi né ti impedisce di vedere. Penombra. Né luce, né ombra. Presa nel mezzo. Proprio come me, checché ne dicano i miei compagni. Ci sono momenti tipo questo in cui non sono molto sicuro di voler seguire le orme di mio padre…indento veramente sicuro.  Da queste parti il crepuscolo non dura che pochi minuti: l'oscurità arriva presto, troppo presto. Ho freddo. Ho freddo e non c'è nulla che possa scaldarmi. 

Oggi ho giocato la mia prima partita di Quidditch. E ho perso. 

  


**My first match**

Author's note: I know that Draco Malfoy's first match as Seeker was against Gryffindor, unfortunately this fan fiction is based upon the fact that his first match was against Ravenclaw. I hope you'll forgive this little change, but I couldn't have wrote a single word if I didn't.    

Today I played my first Quidditch match and I lost.

Everybody thinks that I have no emotions or feelings, but they're wrong: I have never felt so nervous before, neither during the Sorting. Yesterday evening I started to move on autopilot, without knowing what I was doing. Even if I hadn't eat from twelve hours, I wasn't hungry at all this morning, but I forced myself to eat something: if I didn't, everyone would understood that I was nervous, supposing that they noticed. Right after breakfast we went to get ready and while I was checking one last time my Nimbus 2001, I heard distinctly Hermione Granger's words echoing in my ears: No one in the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ the admission. _They_ have been chosen for their talent. I clutched feverishly my broomstick: I absolutely had to catch the Snitch before the Ravenclaw Seeker. Adrian Pucey sent me a worried look: It's all right, Draco?. I just nodded: I couldn't find my voice to answer. I had to win that match, I had to win whatever it cost. While we were getting ready to go out on the pitch, Adrian came near me and told me to take it easy. It's not a matter of life and dead he told me. I thought: For me it is but I preferred don't say it out loud. While we were going out in the pitch among Ravenclaw, Hofflepuff and some Gryffindor's whistles and Slytherin cheers, I felt pangs in my stomach 'cause of the nervousness, but I tried to ignore them. Fortunately they disappeared when I took off. The match has been fought quite well: Ravenclaws are really good, I bet that they made some schemes on their own because I'm sure I have never seen them before. A couple of times the Ravenclaw Seeker and me saw the Snitch, but for a reason or another we couldn't get it. Then, suddenly…a golden glitter seen from the corner of my eye, a fast turn, a resolute dive and the Snitch was in my left hand. While I was landing I had to blink a couple of times because I couldn't almost believe it. I was so happy. I thought: See, I caught the Snitch, I did it, maybe I'm not the stupidest, I'm like the others. Now I'm laughing a bitter laughter. Because you see, just when Flitt was giving me a smack on my shoulder, I heard one of the Ravenclaw says: Everybody could have done it with the fastest brooms. Everyone knows that he buy the admission in the team. I know I shouldn't care, but…I couldn't. Suddenly a wave of cold fell over me. I felt a big chill and I still feel it: a hot shower and two hours in front of the fireplace weren't enough to send it away. And I even know why: the cold I feel is not outside, but inside of me. Down in the common room Flitt and the others are celebrating: I stayed with them for a while then I sneaked out without being noticed and I came here, to think. Right now I'm on the roof of the Western Tower: upon me I see the sky spotted with gray clouds. I shouldn't stay here: the Western Tower hadn't been used for ages and it could be dangerous but I don't care. Now I have the absolute sureness that I will never win a Quidditch match: even if I'll catch the Snitch I'll lose anyway, because I'll always be the-one-who-bought-the-admission-in-the-team-because-wants-to-compete-with-Potter. Things like this can take you away all the happiness for the victory. The sun is coming down, but it isn't dark yet. I like this time of the day, when all the world is wrapped into faint light. I like when it is like this. Faint light….Is a nice word too. It has a nice sound: sweet, reassuring….Light hurts and darkness scares, but faint light is different: it doesn't wound your eyes or keep you from seeing. Faint light. Not light, not darkness. Caught in the middle. Just like me, whatever my schoolmates think. There are times like this when I'm not sure I want to follow my father's footsteps…I mean really sure. Here dusk goes on for a few minutes only: darkness comes soon, too soon. I'm cold. I'm cold and there's nothing that can get me warm.

Today I played my first Quidditch match. And I lost.                          


End file.
